Conventionally, in the manufacturing field of an optical lens, a technique has been studied such that a lens section (optical member) made of a hardening resin such as a thermo-hardening resin is provided on a glass flat plate, whereby an optical lens with high heat resistance is obtained (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Further, as a producing method of an optical lens with the application of the above technique, a method is developed such that a plurality of optical members made of a hardening resin are formed on a glass flat plate so as to form a so-called “wafer lens” so that a plurality of lenses are formed simultaneously on an integrated condition and the glass flat plate is cut out after the molding. According to this producing method, the producing cost of an optical lens can be reduced.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3926380